In The Morning
by Evilpumps
Summary: Sebuah kisah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di pagi hari. Bagaimana pagi itu menjadi saksi bisu kasih sayang mereka yang meluap dari dalam hati keduanya. KyuMin, BL, Fluff, Don't like, Don't read! Mohon tinggalkan jejak.


**Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki, Tapi ff ini milik saya sepenuhnya!**

.

.

_Bangunlah, dan sinari pagiku.._

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi menembus masuk setiap celah-celah tirai jendela di sebuah kamar beraroma anggur yang sangat kental. Nampak sepasang kekasih masih bergelung nyaman di atas tempat tidur mereka yang hangat.

Salah seorang dari mereka mulai menggeliat kecil dan mengusap matanya "Ugghhh..." orang tersebut melenguh pelan dan mulai membuka matanya perlahan

Sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman saat ekor matanya menangkap orang yang ia cintai masih terlelap di sampingnya sambil mendengkur halus—wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang dan damai

Orang tersebut—Kyuhyun perlahan mulai menyentuh wajah kekasihnya—Sungmin. Diusapnya lembut wajah Sungmin lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata indah itu

"Ughh" Sungmin melenguh pelan dan alisnya mulai mengerut tipis, namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali seperti semula—tenang dan damai

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil melihat hal itu, lalu kembali diusapnya pipi berisi Sungmin lembut "selamat pagi malaikatku" ujar Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang masih terlelap

Ajaibnya Sungmin tersenyum—entah karena mimpi atau memang karena ucapan Kyuhyun, yang jelas hati Kyuhyun tetap merasa senang, toh dalam mimpi sekalipun Sungmin hanya akan tersenyum karena dirinya—teori otak Kyuhyun yang baru bangun

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin sekilas sebelum menggeserkan tubuhnya perlahan—takut Sungmin terbangun. Lalu iapun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan meraih handuk biru yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamar mereka lalu bergegas keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi

.

.

Sekitar dua puluh menit Kyuhyun sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian juga merapikan rambutnya, lalu iapun bergegas menuju dapur. Ia mengambil gelas dan sekotak susu dari dalam lemari penyimpanan, lalu mulai menyalakan kompor dan memasak air hangat

"Kyu?" panggil sebuah suara dari arah belakang Kyuhyun—namun tidak usah menolehpun Kyuhyun sudah tau suara milik siapa itu

"Oh, Yesung hyung ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menuangkan susu bubuk ke dalam gelas

Yesung berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun "Tumben kau sudah bangun? Dan ajaibnya ada di dapur lagi" tanya Yesung

"Ck, berhentilah menghinaku hyung" decak Kyuhyun kesal

"Iya, maaf deh. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Sungmin?" tanya Yesung—matanya melihat ke sekeliling ruangan mencari keberadaan Sungmin, namun hasilnya nihil

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan sendok yang ada di tangannya dengan gelas susu tersebut "Sungmin hyung masih tidur" jawabnya sambil sesekali mengecek air yang dimasaknya

"Lama sekali tidurnya" ujar Yesung tanpa maksud apapun, namun malah ditanggapi dingin oleh Kyuhyun

"Sungmin itu tidur sangat larut semalam, jadwalnya benar-benar padat dan diapun baru pulang hampir jam satu malam kemarin. Jadi wajar saja dia belum bangun, dia butuh istirahat" jelas Kyuhyun sewot

"Iya-iya maaf, lagipula aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungnya" ucap Yesung serba salah

Suasana tiba-tiba berubah canggung karena Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan ekspresi datar

"ngg.. Eunhyuk juga belum bangun ya?" tanya Yesung berusaha mencairkan suasana

"Justru aneh jika dia sudah bangun jam segini" jawab Kyuhyun sambil kembali memeriksa air yang dimasaknya—sepertinya sebentar lagi airnya akan mendidih

Yesung hanya diam—sepertinya dia sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk menanggapi jawaban dongsaengnya yang pilih kasih ini

Sementara air yang dimasak Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah mendidih, Kyuhyunpun mulai menuangkan air panas ke dalam gelas dengan hati-hati

"Kau buat susu untuk siapa Kyu? Bukannya kau jarang minum susu bubuk?" sebenarnya Yesung sudah penasaran dari awal melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang membuat susu

Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali panci air ke atas kompor, akhirnya ia menolehkan pandangnnya ke arah Yesung "Oh ini" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis "ini untuk Sungmin" jawabnya terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Yesung—terutama saat ia menyebutkan nama Sungmin

"untuk Sungmin?" ulang Yesung masih terkejut dengan perubahan ekspresi dan nada bicara Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya "aku kan sudah bilang kemarin Sungmin pulang larut malam, dan dia benar-benar lelah. Makanya aku membuatkan susu untuknya karena aku tidak bisa memasak makanan. Tapi setidaknya ada asupan gizi yang masuk ke tubuhnya, aku takut jika tidak anemianya akan kambuh lagi nanti" jelas Kyuhyun sambil mengaduk-ngaduk susu yang dibuatnya

Yesung terharu mendengarnya—Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah seperduli ini pada dirinya sendiri, ia benar-benar menyayangi Sungmin lebih dari dirinya sendiri

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu, akan aku buatkan roti" Yesung mulai membuka lemari penyimpanan—mengambil roti dan selai coklat kesukaan Sungmin, lalu dengan sigap Yesung mulai mengolesi selai coklat pada roti itu

Tak berapa lama kemudian dua tumpuk rotipun sudah tertata rapi di atas piring "Selesai!" ujar Yesung bangga "Ini, bawalah" ia meletakkan roti itu di atas nampan di samping segelas susu yang dibuat Kyuhyun

"Terimakasih hyung" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas

"Ne, sama-sama" jawab Yesung membalas senyuman Kyuhyun

Kyuhyunpun segera membawa nampan yang berisi segelas susu dan sepiring roti ke kamarnya dan Sungmin

Diletakkannya nampan tersebut di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur bagian Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping tempat tidur

Dipandanginya wajah Sungmin yang begitu damai dan kembali diusapnya wajah manis itu lembut "Min" panggilnya pelan

Namun tidak ada reaksi dari Sungmin—ia tetap memejamkan mata tanpa terganggu sedikitpun

"Lee Sungmin" panggilnya lagi, namun tetap tidak ada reaksi dari Sungmin—akhirnya Kyuhyun merendahkan wajahnya dan berbisik pada telingan Sungmin

"Minimi, ayo bangun sayang" bisiknya lembut disertai hembusan nafas hangatnya pada telinga Sungmin

Berhasil!—kali ini tubuh Sungmin mulai menggeliat kecil dan bibirny mengeluarkan lenguhan pelan

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin "Hey, bagunlah malaikatku. Jangan biarkan dunia terpesona oleh pesona tidurmu" ucapnya sebelum menghapus jejak antara wajahnya dengan Sungmin

_CHU_

Bibir Kyuhyun menyapu lembut bibir Sungmin. Dikecupnya beberapa kali bibir pink yang menjadi candunya itu sebelum ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangi Sungmin

"Ughh" Sungmin mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Senyum di bibirnya langsung mengembang menatap orang yang ada dihadapannya, Sungminpun mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya "Pagi Kyu" ujar Sungmin dengan suara serak

"Pagi malaikatku" jawab Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Sungmin

"ngg.. jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengusap-usap matanya

"sekitar pukul tujuh" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya—baginya melihat Sungmin yang baru bangun itu lebih mengasikkan ketimbang gamenya

"Ugghh.. tubuhku masih sakit" keluh Sungmin sambil merentangkan otot-otot tubuhya yang terasa kaku. Tak sengaja ekor matanya melihat ke arah Kyuhyun "a—apa? kenapa melihatku seperti itu" tanya Sungmin gugup baru menyadari jika Kyuhyun terus memandangnya dari tadi

"Tidak, hanya saja mataku sepertinya tidak mau beralih darimu" jawab Kyuhyun membuat semburat merah mewarnai pipi putih Sungmin

"Aiishhh, jangan menggodaku" ucap Sungmin malu

"aku serius, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan seluruh tubuhku jika bersamamu" ujar Kyuhyun dan sukses membuat wajah Sungmin semakin merah dibuatnya. "oh iya, aku membawakan sarapan untukmu" Kyuhyun mengambil nampan yang ia letakkan di atas nakas tadi dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur—dihadapan Sungmin

"Eh, untukku?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya "makanlah" suruhnya lembut

Sungminpun mengambil susu dan meminumnya hingga setengah gelas. Lalu ia mulai mengambil satu potong roti dan memakannya. "kau tidak makan Kyu?" tanya Sungmin bingung karena Kyuhyun dari tadi hanya memperhatikannya makan

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalnya "tidak, kau makan saja"

Sungmin segera menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, ia kemudian mengambil satu potong roti yang tersisa dan menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun "kau juga harus makan Kyu, ini makanlah"

"Tidak usah, aku tidak apa-apa. kau harus makan yang banyak atau tidak kau bisa sakit nanti" tolak Kyuhyun

"Tidak bisa Kyu, kau harus makan, kau juga bisa sakit nanti" jelas Sungmin berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun "aku lebih baik sakit, dari pada melihatmu yang sakit" tambahnya

Kyuhyun bergeming—hatinya menghangat mendengar hal itu. Ia kemudian mengambir roti yang diberikan Sungmin "Terimakasih" ujarnya sebelum mulai melahap roti ditangannya

"Akulah yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu" jawab Sungmin lalu melanjutkan makannya

Mereka kemudian makan dalam diam—ternyata mereka lebih lapar dari yang mereka duga

.

.

"Ahh.. enak sekali rasanya" puji Sungmin setelah menghabiskan roti tadi. Dia baru akan meminum setengan susunya lagi, namun tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun "Kau tidak minum Kyu?" tanyanya

"Tidak, aku hanya membuat susu untukmu" jawab Kyuhyun sambil merapikan piring dan meletakkannya kembali di atas nampan, lalu ditaruhnya kembali di atas nakas

Awalnya Sungmin bergeming mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, tapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum dan langsung meminum kembali susunya hingga habis, namun Sungmin tidak menelan tegukan terakhir. Ia malah menarik wajah Kyuhyun dan mencium bibir tebal Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya mendapati aksi spontan Sungmin. Saking terkejutnya ia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh, sementara Sungmin terus mengecupnya lembut dan memaksanya untuk membuka mulut

Akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan susu yang ada di dalam mulut Sungminpun mengalir ke dalam mulutnya dan langsung ditelan oleh Kyuhyun

Sungminpun menarik wajahnya dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya kembali. Ia tersenyum memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat tidak percaya akan hal yang baru saja ia lakukan, perlahan ibu jarinya mengusap bekas susu di sudut bibir Kyuhyun "terimakasih Kyu" ucapnya sebelum kembali mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun

"Aku mencintaimu" ujarnya sambil mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dan langsung menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari keterkejutan panjangnya

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, digenggamnya jemari Sungmin yang berada di wajahnya dan meremasnya lembut "Aku juga mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau ketahui" balasnya menatap dalam kedua bola mata Sungmin

Tatapan mereka bertemu!—mereka saling memandang lembut pasangan masing-masing. Perlahan sebelah tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas meraih dagu Sungmin dan membawa wajahnya mendekat. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sebelum kembali menyapu lembut bibir manis Sungmin dan mengecupnya lembut.

Tak lama Sungminpun ikut memejamkan matanya dan membalas setiap kecupan Kyuhyun. Mereka saling menyalurkan rasa cinta masing-masing melalui ciuman manis yang memabukkan di pagi yang hangat ini

Ahhh~ benar-benar pagi yang indah bukan?

.

.

= END for Story but, AND for KyuMin =

- Evilpumps -


End file.
